Slumber Party
by VickyT36
Summary: The Sugar Rush girls have a slumber party


**Slumber Party**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here with another wreck-it ralph fanfic enjoy! **

It was a Friday afternoon, and the arcade had been closed for an hour. In the game Sugar Rush the racers had just finished their random roster race. Vanellope came in first, Taffyta came in second, third Rancis, fourth Candlehead, fifth Minty, sixth Swizzle, seventh Snowanna, eighth Gloyd, and ninth Jubileena.

"Great race, everyone, I except that when Saturday comes the daily avatars will be ready." said Vanellope, president of Sugar Rush.

"We'll be ready." said Candlehead. "Oh, and that reminds me. I have to hand these out." said Vanellope holding some cards in her arms. She handed a card out to all the girls.

"What are these?" asked Adorabeezle. "Invitations to my slumber party tonight at the castle." said Vanellope. All the girls started chattering excitedly, but the boys just stared.

"And what are we supposed to do?" asked Swizzle. "Well, sorry guys. But you know slumber parties are for girls only." said Vanellope. "It's nothing personal, it's just that there's more of us, than there are of you." said Candlehead.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow we can all do something." said Vanellope. She went to the castle to set up for tonight, and the other girls went home to get ready for the slumber party, while the boys went to the candy garage to work on their karts.

"Have you ever wondered what goes on at those things?" asked Gloyd, as he wheeled out from under his kart. "At what things?" asked Rancis as he polished his mirrors, and admired himself in it.

"At slumber parties." answered Gloyd. His two friends stared at him. "What?" "Slumber parties are just when girls wear their pajamas, and do girl stuff." said Swizzle.

"But who knows, what if they're talking about ways to beat us in upcoming races?" asked Gloyd. "Hey yeah, or what if they're thinking of making the game more girly or something?" suggested Rancis.

"Well I say tonight we see for ourselves." said Swizzle. "You mean we're going to spy on the girls' slumber party?" asked Rancis. "Yeah." said Swizzle. "Cool." said Gloyd.

That night Vanellope was just making sure everything in her room was ready for the party. "Let's see, tons of soft pillows for pillow fights, make-up including nail polish, mascara, lipstick, and eyeshadow, for makeovers, magazines, boombox for karaoke, when everyone's ready to eat, I'll go get the food. Everything's ready. Oh except I'm not in my pajamas yet." said Vanellope.

She quickly changed into her mint green night dress with a black#1 on the front, and put on her black slippers. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." said Vanellope.

Sour Bill opened the door. "Vanellope, your guests are arriving." he said. "Oh, thanks." said Vanellope, she ran downstairs, and opened the door, where she saw Taffyta and Candlehead.

Taffyta's pajamas were a pink night dress with white slippers. Candlehead wore a brown t-shirt with pink pajamas pants with ice cream cones on them, and black and pink slippers.

"Hey, girls, glad you made it, we'll be up in my room." said Vanellope. "Thanks for inviting us." said Taffyta. "Yeah, I brought my favorite CD for us to sing to." said Candlehead.

"Sour Bill, if the others show up, escort them up to my room." said Vanellope, and she led Taffyta and Candlehead to her room. Up in her room, the girls were just getting a few more things ready for the party before the other girls arrived.

Then there was another knock at the door. "Come in." said Vanellope. "Your other guests, Vanellope." said Sour Bill. Jubileena came in wearing a white tank top with cherries on it, red shorts, and red slippers.

Snowanna came in wearing purple silk night gown, and orange slippers. Crumbelina came in wearing a light brown t-shirt, dark brown pajama pants, and brown slippers.

Minty came inside wearing a over sized green t-shirt, and yellow slippers. Adorabeezle came in wearing dark blue tank top, white pajama pants, and red slippers.

"Hey girls, now that we're all here, we can get this slumber party started." said Vanellope. All the girls cheered.

Outside the castle the boys were wearing their usual outfits, only in black, and were to sneak inside and spy. "Okay, here's the plan, Vanellope showed me that there's a surveillance room in the castle. We can go in there and watch the party from there." said Swizzle.

The boys snuck into the castle, and managed to find their way to the surveillance room. ""Hey guys I found the one to Vanellope's room." said Rancis. They all looked at the screen and saw the girls in her room.

"Now we sit back relax, and enjoy the show." said Gloyd. In the bedroom, were doing each other's hair, and giving each other facials. "Gee Snowanna, by the time I'm done with your hair, it's going to have 100 curlers in it." said Minty.

"It's not my fault I have a lot of hair." said Snowanna. "Jeez, what's in the facial mask?" asked Vanellope. "Well, the jar says mint leaves, various flavors of hard candy, and marshmallow fluff." read Adorabeezle.

"Well, that explains why it's so sticky." said Taffyta, trying to get her finger off her face. "Gee, they look like candy themed zombies." said Gloyd. After all their hair done, and had glob on their faces, they did each other nails while they listened to the CD Candlehead bought.

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies now put your hands up!**

"I love this song." said Jubileena. "So do I, hey Crumbelina do you want your toes to be milk chocolate brown, or dark chocolate brown?" asked Candlehead. "Milk chocolate."

**I'm up on him, he up on me, don't pay him any attention, done cried my tears for three good years you can't be mad at me.**

"Gee, Taffyta, the strawberry pink really brings out your hands." said Minty as she finished painting Taffyta's fingernails. "Thanks, your toes nails look good with lime green polish." said Taffyta, as she held out her hand, and admired her hand.

"Oh, here comes my favorite part." said Candlehead. Then all the girls started singing along to the song.

**'Cause if you liked it then you should've put a ring on it, if you liked you should've put a ring on it, don't be mad once you see that he want it, 'cause if you liked it then you should've put a ring on it.**

** Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. **

"Singing to Beyonce's Single Ladies?" asked Swizzle. "Man girls are confusing." said Rancis. After that the girls had their big pillow fight. "Take that Taffyta." said Adorabeezle, hitting Taffyta with her dark blue pillow.

"Heads up, Vanellope." said Jubileena, hitting her over the head with her red pillow. "Pillow fights." said Gloyd. "Well that's kind of like wrestling." said Swizzle.

After the pillow fights, the girls fell to the floor laughing. "Oh, that was fun." said Crumbelina out of breath. "Well girls, after we catch our breath, we'll go down to the kitchen and get our snacks, and then we'll tell each other our most intimate secrets." said Vanellope.

"We hit the jackpot, boys." said Swizzle rubbing his hands together. They were so busy talking that they didn't see that the girls left the room.

While the girls were walking to the kitchen, they passed by the surveillance room. Then they heard voice, boy voices. "And who do you think that is?" asked Vanellope sarcastically.

"I think I know who." said Taffyta. Vanellope opened the door, and saw the boys. "Hello, boys." said the girls. The boys gasped. "Uh, hello ladies." said Swizzle.

"Well it looks like we have a few spies, ladies. What shall we do with them?" asked Vanellope. "I have an idea." said Jubileena. The girls called the doughnut cops, and told them to lock the boys in the fungeon until morning.

After that, they got the food, and went back to Vanellope's room. In the room the girls gathered in a circle, and helped themselves to the snacks. They had marshmallow burgers, chocolate pizza, pink lemonade, and various candies.

"All right, now what we don't have anymore spies, we can tell our secrets now. And under no circumstances do the things we tell ever leave this room." said Vanellope.

"Okay, I'll go first, my secret is that I sneak into the packman game, and steal cherries." said Juileena, nervously. "So you steal cherries, Snowanna what's yours?" asked Vanellope.

"Well, I still sleep with my rainbow teddy." said Snowanna hesitantly, as she took out her bear. "No harm in sleeping with a friend, so Crumbelina what's your secret?" "Sometimes I steal chocolate from the chocolate mines." said Crumbelina.

"A chocolate snatcher, huh? Adorabeezle you're next." "Okay, I admit when I eat too much ice cream I get gas." admitted Adorabeezle. "So that's why whenever we have an ice cream party you excuse yourself to the bathroom." said Taffyta.

"How about you, Taffyta?" "Whenever I eat too many strawberry jolly ranchers I get a little crazy." said Taffyta. "Candlehead?" "Oh, well I don't know. It's a little embarrasing." said Candlehead.

"Come on, now, we're all girlfriends here." said Vanellope. Candlehead looked at the others who were smiling. "Okay, my secret is I have a little crush on Gloyd." admitted Candlehead.

"You like Gloyd?" asked Taffyta. "Yeah." said Candlehead. "Well we accept you either way, your turn Minty." said Vanellope. "Well, I think Swizzle's kind of cute." said Minty.

"So you have crush on Swizzle?" asked Vanellope. "Yeah." said Minty. "Well that's everyone." said Vanellope. "Wait, you didn't go." said Jubileena. "Oh, I don't have any secrets." Vanellope quickly said.

"Come on, you'll feel better when you get it off your chest." said Candlehead. "Okay, well I like Rancis." said Vanellope. The girls were quiet for a moment, but then smiled.

"Group hug!" yelled Vanellope. All the girls gathered into a hug. "You know girls, I've never told you this, but I consider you girls sisters." said Vanellope.

The girls had a great slumber party, they had fun, got rid of some spies, and discovered that they're closer than they thought.

**The End please review!**


End file.
